Siempre es de noche
by Rhape
Summary: Viktuuri. Vampiro AU. Yuuri, un mesero que salía tarde de su trabajo, tiene un encuentro sobrenatural con algo que piensa que es un sensual vampiro llamado Viktor, quien amablemente le pido un poco de su sangre. ¿Qué hará Yuuri? Humor, fluff. Mención de sangre, xenofobia y racismo.
1. El hombre de traje negro

**Advertencias:** Viktuuri. NO lemon. Mención de sangre (obviamente lol), xenofobia y racismo (hacia los vampiros sobre todo). Y no, este fic NO tiene lemon.

 **Nota:** Como en la mayoría de mis fanfics, la portada fue dibujada por mí. Si quieres ver más de mis dibujos, ve a mi facebook **rhapeseuhansface**.

* * *

Yuuri respiraba agitado. Y asustado... No, ¡más que asustado! ¡Aterrado! Frente a él se encontraba un muy atractivo hombre de cabello plateado y dueño de un par de ojos azules que brillaban a través de la oscuridad de la noche mientras que éste le mostraba una sonrisa que en cualquier otro contexto parecería amistosa... ¿El problema?

¡Que el hombre era un vampiro!

Había sido un día pésimo para Yuuri. Tuvo que quedarse hasta muy tarde en su trabajo de mesero para cubrir el turno de una compañera porque ésta había enfermado, teniendo Yuuri que arriesgarse a salir a las calles vacías después de la hora de cerrar; con los típicos peligros de robo y asesinato asechando tras su espalda. Por lo que el japonés no se tomó nada a la ligera cuando sintió aquella sensación de ojos ajenos sobre sus pasos.

El moreno caminó más a prisa mientras trataba de disimular su apuro y tratar de no alarmar a su persecutor. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe tras ver a lo lejos a una figura alta y envuelta en un traje negro, la cual la piel de su rostro era tan pálida, y su cabello era tan claro, que relucía como una aparición fantasmal bajo la luz de los faroles blancos.

El hombre japonés, un poco asustado, trató de pensar con lógica, pues lo más seguro es que se trataba de otro peatón que tuvo la misma mala suerte que él... No obstante, cuando Yuuri estaba por remontar la marcha, aquella figura desapareció justo ante sus ojos avellana, y el miedo lo hizo saltar con estupefacción cuando la figura reapareció frente a él, teniendo que cruzar miradas con aquel hombre alto de cabello plateado.

Yuuri, sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente debido al terror, logró hacer que sus piernas funcionaran para comenzar a correr. Y estaba tan asustado que sus pulmones no le permitieron gritar por ayuda. Pero se detuvo de nuevo al impactar contra el pecho de otra persona. O eso creyó él, porque al levantar la mirada se tomó de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules. Yuuri quiso correr de nuevo, pero el otro hombre sostuvo sus brazos.

Yuuri, ya en pánico, luchó por soltarse, sin embargo, a pesar de que el agarre no era fuerte ni lo lastimaba, era imposible desprenderse de aquellos largos dedos enguantados, lo que hizo que se asustara aún más.

El japonés entonces pudo ver un par de filosos colmillos asomándose por la comisura de la boca del hombre que estaba por hablar, y se sintió desfallecer, teniendo que cerrar los ojos un momento mientras intentaba no desmayarse.

¡No esperaba encontrarse un vampiro nunca!

Los vampiros eran apenas el 20% de la población mundial, y estos solían vivir en lugares fríos en los que no salía el sol, como el Reino Unido o Rusia; así que Yuuri no entendía qué hacía un vampiro en Japón.

Pero lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué un vampiro lo estaba cazando? ¿Acaso no le bastaba la sangre que los gobiernos del mundo les proveían en los Bancos de sangre? ¿Es que lo estaba cazando por diversión?

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Yuuri por fin se atrevió a abrir los párpados al darse cuenta que nada sucedía y miró de nuevo al hombre, no notando del todo cómo el rostro que lo miraba de vuelta lo hacía de una forma contemplativa, y varios segundos después el vampiro decidió soltarlo para entonces llevarse una mano a su propia barbilla, pensativo.

Yuuri tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía listo para regurgitar en cualquier momento el sándwich que había cenado antes de salir del restaurante. A pesar de que aquel vampiro tenía un llamativo cabello plateado que cualquiera confundiría con el de un hombre mayor, se dio cuenta que éste parecía joven y su porte era erguido y gozaba vitalidad, muy a diferencia de los típicos vampiros demacrados y jorobados que veía en las películas.

"Hola. Espero no haberte asustado." Dijo el hombre aún con aquella sonrisa. Su voz era apacible y sensual, haciendo un estrepitoso contraste con la voz temblorosa y chillona de Yuuri.

"¿Ne-necesitas algo?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Yuuri tras un incómodo silencio. Su pregunta era estúpida, pero quizás podría ganar unos minutos más de vida.

El hombre, aparentemente complacido por su iniciativa, esbozó una media sonrisa, dejando ver mejor sus colmillos afilados.

"Sí. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?" Contestó con su voz aterciopelada, acercándose de a poco al rostro del hombre japonés, inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura. Yuuri asintió automáticamente mientras sudaba frío. Quizás el vampiro lo dejaría en paz si le concedía un favor. "¿Compartirías un poco de tu sangre conmigo?" Yuuri abrió desmesuradamente los párpados tras escuchar el pedido.

El moreno ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para que sus piernas comenzaran a correr de nuevo. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero eso no evitó que intentara correr despavorido, lo cual fue totalmente en vano puesto que el vampiro era inhumanamente ágil y apareció de nuevo frente a él, todavía mostrando aquella sonrisa aparentemente amigable y sus colmillos.

Y aunque a Yuuri ya no le quedaban muchas esperanzas decidió correr hacia otra dirección. Y por más que intentaba gritar por ayuda ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Entonces se detuvo en seco cuando entró a un callejón sin salida. Se dio media vuelta sólo para ver al vampiro caminando tranquilamente hacia él, para que al segundo siguiente, encontrarse contra la pared y el hombre de cabello plateado posando sus manos sobre sus costados, topándole la salida.

"No me has contestado" Dijo el hombre, al parecer esperando genuinamente una respuesta, o eso fue lo que Yuuri pudo deducir por su tono de voz y mirada preocupada.

Curioso. Yuuri recordaba vagamente algo al respecto sobre vampiros teniendo que pedir permiso para beber sangre... Reuniendo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron acoger, y con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, intentó hablar.

"¿Po-por qué... me lo preguntas?" Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, confundido. Si iba morir esa noche, al menos lo haría teniendo respuestas.

"No tengo permitido extraer sangre a ningún humano o animal." Contestó el hombre con relativa simpleza, a lo que Yuuri alzó ligeramente una ceja con incredulidad.

"Es decir que... ¿en verdad eres un vampiro? ¡¿Vas a matarme?!" Preguntó mientras continuaba temblando, y el hombre de cabello plateado resopló con molestia.

"¿Eso es ofensivo, sabes? Asumir que voy a asesinarte solamente porque te pedí un poco de tu sangre." Retrocedió para darle espacio al Humano, y quitó las manos de la pared para entonces peinar su cabello plateado hacia atrás con un ademán que Yuuri habría encontrado sensual sino fuese por el miedo.

"Uh. ¿Qué?" Yuuri parpadeó varias veces seguidas, aturdido y sintiendo una especie de disonancia cognitiva por la culpa que comenzaba a sentir. "Uh...Lo siento, no pensé que...Uh, bueno...La gente dice que..."

"La gente dice que si ves a alguien como yo debes correr o te chupará la sangre hasta matarte, ¿no?" Dijo el vampiro con los párpados entornados de manera desafiante y los brazos cruzados, y aquello sólo hizo sentir peor al japonés. "Sería estúpido de nuestra parte matar a nuestra fuente de alimento, ¿no crees? Pero está bien. Supongo que esta es la primera vez que te encuentras con algo 'sobrenatural', así que realmente no puedo culparte por pensar eso." Resopló, pero volvió a sonreír. "La razón por la que quiero un poco de tu sangre es porque hueles muy bien y estoy seguro de que serás delicioso. Y no te preocupes, tengo suficientes bolsas de sangre en casa por lo que no pienso obligarte a hacerlo. Solamente quiero probarte un poco, si me lo permites, Yuuri."

"¡¿Ah?! ¿Co-cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"

"Oh, eso es fácil. He estado observándote desde hace unos días, Katsuki Yuuri. Creo que tú y yo podemos llegar a entendernos muy bien. Claro, si es que no te molesta que yo beba de tu sangre de vez en cuando." Contestó el hombre mostrando de nuevo aquella sonrisa amigable de la cual sobresalían sus colmillos. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov."

"¡¿Me has estado asechando por días?!" Exclamó Yuuri, ignorando su palabrería a cambio de obtener respuestas.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Yuuri?"

"¡Veintiséis!" Yuuri contestó sin pensarlo, entonces continuó. "¡¿Pero por qué me has estado observando?!"

"¿Y tú comida favorita?"

"¡Katsudon! Pero deja de cambiar de tema..."

"¿Tienes pareja?"

"¡No! ¡¿Por qué-...?!" El japonés enrojeció al digerir la última pregunta. "¡¿Por qué me haces preguntas y no contestas ninguna de las mías?!" Aunque Yuuri ya no estuviese tan asustado como hace unos minutos atrás, no sabía si realmente podía bajar la guarda frente al vampiro.

"Yuuri, no grites. Es muy noche y podrías despertar a los humanos que tratan de dormir." Contestó Viktor con voz juguetona. "¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi casa y hablamos más tranquilamente? Tengo algo que debo mostrarte." Tras ver el rostro escéptico del moreno, decidió agregar. "Prometo que no te haré daño. Ni beberé de tu sangre, si no quieres. Hay una razón por la que deseo hablar contigo."

"Yo... no suelo ir a casa de extraños, sean vampiros o humanos." Respondió Yuuri, esperanzado de que el vampiro de cabello plateado no se enfadara con él y tratara de forzarlo.

"Um... Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo y dio un suspiro de derrota. "Está bien. A veces olvido que los humanos le temen a lo desconocido... Muy bien. Entonces vayamos a una cafetería. ¿Te sentirías más seguro si hay más humanos a tu alrededor, cierto?"

"Uhm. Sí, supongo que sí..." Yuuri se encogió de hombros, no estando seguro de si aquel encuentro estaba mejorando o empeorando.

"¡Genial! Entonces guía el camino. Yo te seguiré." Viktor sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez sus colmillos desaparecieron. Yuuri supuso que los escondió para pasar desapercibido.

Tras una silenciosa caminata de cinco minutos en la que el vampiro seguía fielmente los pasos del nervioso japonés, Yuuri recordó que había una cafetería cerca del departamento que rentaba. El lugar era pequeño pero lo bastante agradable como para beber una taza de café con un vampiro, o eso esperaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta del local, Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar sonar la campanilla. Viktor le dedicó una risita indulgente aunque un poco burlona. Yuuri estaba demasiado avergonzado como para molestarse por eso.

Ambos hombres, en un acuerdo mudo, se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas, eligiendo la más alejada de la recepción y de los pocos clientes que ya había, junto a la ventana.

Yuuri se mantuvo con la espalda recta, en alerta, con su mirada sobre su regazo pero levantándola de vez en cuando para ver que Viktor aún le sonreía con los codos sobre la mesa, con una actitud sumamente... normal, dada las circunstancias.

No pasaron más de un minuto en silencio cuando una mesera se acercó a tomar su orden, siendo Viktor el que contestó por ambos.

"Un café estilo americano para mí, y té de matcha para mi acompañante." Antes de que Yuuri pudiera quejarse, agregó. "¡Ah! Y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate."

"No sabía que los vampiros pudieran beber café y comer pasteles..." Comentó Yuuri en voz baja, en tono de pregunta. No quería que la conversación fuese escucha por los demás comensales, muy a pesar de que creyó que debía aprovechar ese momento para pedir ayuda... No obstante, Viktor, sin sus colmillos, se veía bastante normal y seguro que nadie le crearía.

"No, no pueden." Rió ligeramente. "Pero nunca dije que yo fuera un Vampiro, a esa conclusión llegaste tú solo." Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Pues qué otra criatura con forma humanoide necesitaría beber sangre? "Soy un Dhampiro." Viktor resolvió su duda enseguida. "Y el pastel es para ti. El chocolate ayudará a que se te quite esa cara de miedo." Terminó de decir guiñando un ojo.

"Un... dhampiro." El moreno repitió sin saber qué pensar. Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes, y Viktor se apresuró a contestar la pregunta que Yuuri estaba por hacer.

"Mitad humano, mitad vampiro." Dijo con más seriedad. "Mi padre fue humano. Él... murió hace treinta años."

"Oh..." Viktor pareció de pronto tan triste que el moreno no supo qué decir. Treinta años... Pero el dhampiro no parecía mayor de 30 años.

"Tengo cincuenta años, si es que es eso lo que ibas a preguntar. Pero viví gran parte de mi vida en una comunidad cerrada en Rusia, solamente interactuando con vampiros y otros dhampiros. Nos alimentábamos de donaciones del Gobiernos puesto que tenemos prohibido beber directamente de humanos si no tenemos su permiso." Tenía sentido. Yuuri recordaba haber estudiado un poco sobre Vampiros en la escuela, pero el miedo le había cegado y hecho olvidar que los Vampiros no tenían permitido cazar Humanos, pues si lo hacían, serían ejecutados puestos al Sol. "Hace unos pocos años decidí abrazar mi lado humano y salir de mi comunidad para ver el mundo. Sin embargo, lo humanos son difíciles de entender y la mayor parte del tiempo me siento perdido por cómo ellos reaccionan de manera diferente ante las mismas situaciones. No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona su sociedad y por qué odian lo que no entienden. Así que se podría decir que tú y yo tenemos la misma edad mental." Dijo aun sonriendo, pero Yuuri podía ver la nostalgia en su mirada.

Viktor tenía razón. 'Diferentes reacciones ante las mismas situaciones'. Si éste se hubiese presentado como un dhampiro ante cualquier otra persona, seguro que ya habría una horda de humanos con antorchas tras de él. Viktor realmente se estaba arriesgando en que Yuuri supiera su secreto.

"Ya veo... ¿Pero por qué me dices todo esto?" Inquirió confundido. Yuuri admitía que la conversación era interesante, pero su instinto de supervivencia le pedía saber si se encontraba en verdad en peligro o no. "¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?"

Viktor estaba por contestar cuando la mesera regresó con sus pedidos, por lo que callaron unos segundos hasta que ésta se fue. Entonces tomó el pastel y se lo acercó al moreno.

"Come. Necesitas relajarte primero." Ofreció con una sonrisa más animada, pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento. Yo no..."

"Yuuri." Le amonestó con el ceño fruncido pero con voz amable, y el japonés no pudo evitar sobresaltarse de nuevo al recordar que el dhampiro sabía su nombre sin habérselo dicho. "Sé que tienes problemas financieros y que no sueles gastar dinero en restaurantes a pesar de que trabajas en uno. El pastel va por mi cuenta. Fui yo quien te invitó, ¿de acuerdo?" Sonrió de nuevo, y Yuuri tardó un par de segundos en asentir.

"...De acuerdo. Gracias." El moreno dio un suspiro y trató de relajarse. Si era verdad que Viktor lo había estado observado por días, éste pudo haberlo asesinado hace tiempo, pero no lo había hecho. Entonces debía ser cierto que quería conversar con él sobre algo importante. Tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer tras sorber un poco de té. "Espera. ¿Por qué investigaste sobre mi nombre y mis finanzas? ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?" Preguntó con la mirada entornada, mirando al peliplateado con recelo. Viktor rió después de beber de su café.

"Ya te lo dije, Yuuri." Canturreó su nombre. "Pienso que tú y yo podríamos ser buenos amigo, o mejores amigos..., o incluso amantes si es que tú me encuentras tan fascinante como yo te encuentro a ti" Terminó de decir apoyando la barbilla sobre una mano, pestañando coquetamente. "Es por eso que investigué un poco sobre ti antes de hablarte, para saber con qué clase de Humano estoy tratando. Es justo que ahora tú sepas cosas sobre mí."

Yuuri hubiese gritado con vergüenza sino fuera porque un pedazo de pastel se atoró en su garganta y tuvo que tomar un poco de té para pasárselo. ¿Realmente Viktor estaba interesado en él o simplemente se divertía con hacerlo sentir incómodo? Por lo menos estaba casi seguro de que no pretendía asesinarlo. Eso ya era bastante alivio.

"Um...Bien. De acuerdo." Tosió mientras trataba de ordenar su cansado cerebro, y sus hombros se destensaron un poco. Era la una de la madrugada y Yuuri se moría de sueño. La adrenalina era lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto. "Tú... por alguna razón que desconozco, crees que soy un humano 'fascinante' y... ¿quieres que yo sea tu amigo?" Resumió para tratar de entender la situación.

"Exacto." Viktor asintió con la cabeza. "Pero no 'creo' que seas fascinante, sé que lo eres. Tengo una poderosa razón para pensar que tú y yo estamos hecho uno para el otro. Pero no voy a obligarte a nada, Yuuri. Por eso quiero que primero me conozcas y tú decidas por ti mismo si quieres continuar con esto." Viktor tenía una expresión tan afable en su rostro, y su mirada azul era tan suplicante, que Yuuri pensó que el dhampiro estaba siendo honesto, y quizás, tal vez quizás, merecía una oportunidad de ser escuchado... sin importar que tan extraña era aquella situación.

"Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte lo que sea?" Viktor asintió de nuevo, pareciendo más animado con el hecho de que el humano le siguiera la corriente. "¿Sobre tu vida y sobre... tu...ehm...naturaleza?" No estaba seguro a cómo debería a referirse al vampirismo del hombre peliplateado, sobre todo porque no quería llamar la atención de los otros clientes.

"Puedes llamarlo 'raza', si quieres. Es lo más parecido a eso, al menos en mi caso." Replicó casi en automático, como si fuera un discurso que hubiese dicho ya muchas veces antes. "Los Vampiros originales fueron Humanos convertidos de esa manera por Demonios ya no existentes milenios atrás, por lo que no posible que alguien nazca siendo un Vampiro. Los Vampiros no pueden reproducirse entre sí porque ya están muertos. Sus espermatozoides ya no funcionan y su deseo sexual es inexistente. No obstante, un Humano puede ser convertido en un Vampiro mediante un ritual que desconozco."

"Pero tú..."

"Pero..." Concedió con una media sonrisa que parecía más bien apesadumbrada. "Las mujeres vampiro sí pueden reproducirse con hombres vivos mientras éstas se mantenga bien alimentadas. De alguna manera sus óvulos siguen funcionando después de convertirse." Oh, eso explicaba porque el padre de Viktor era humano. "Y de esa unión vampira-humano nacemos los Dhampiros."

"¿Y los dhampiros pueden...?" Por curiosidad, Yuuri estuvo por hacer la pregunta que Viktor ya sabía que vendría después, pero no se atrevió a hacerla y cerró la boca. Viktor contestó de todos modos.

"Algunos dhampiros nacen con deseos sexuales y otros no." Dijo alzando una ceja de manera sugestiva. "En todo caso, no conozco a ningún dhampiro hombre o mujer que tenga hijos, así que es posible que seamos estériles aún si podemos consumar. En mi caso, puedo disfrutar del sexo si bebo suficiente sangre." Dijo en tono juguetón y guiñó un ojo. "Aunque solamente he tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces en toda mi vida; una vez con una chica y después con un chico, ya sabes, para probar lo que se siente. Fue divertido, pero no es para tanto. Realmente no entiendo por qué los humanos aman tanto el sexo. Es sólo una pérdida de tiempo y energía."

Yuuri, todavía ruborizado, fingió no haberlo escuchado y siguió comiendo del pastel para aparentar estar ocupado.

"¿Qué me dices de ti, Yuuri? ¿Eres sexualmente activo?" Inquirió interesando, recostando el mentón sobre sus manos y parpadeando repetidas veces. El moreno por poco escupe el té que bebía.

"Bu-bueno. Tuve una novia en la universidad con la que tuve sexo algunas veces..." Carraspeó, y después sacudió la cabeza. "Pero ahora... Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que buscar tener sexo con extraños. Como dices, el sexo es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no estoy en contra de hacerlo si es con alguien que me gusta..." Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no agregó la última frase para hacerle saber a Viktor, de manera poco sutil, que no le molestaría tener sexo con él en las circunstancias adecuadas.

Viktor era un hombre realmente atractivo, y hasta ese momento la conversación había sido un poco incómoda pero agradable. Por lo que Yuuri rezaba porque el dhampiro en verdad estuviera interesado en él de forma más bien romántica y no sólo por su 'deliciosa sangre'.

"Oh. Realmente me alegra saber eso, Yuuri." Canturreó su nombre, complacido. Viktor había recibido el mensaje.

La conversación siguió durante veinte minutos más, derivando hacia temas más normales, como el hecho de que Viktor amaba a los perros y ver películas, y que tenía un trabajo nocturno de oficinista, mismo por el cual tuvo que terminar su cita con Yuuri sino llegaría tarde a su turno. Entonces despidieron, no sin antes el dhampiro acompañarlo a la puerta de su pequeño apartamento e intercambiar números de teléfono.

"Viktor." Lo llamó Yuuri antes de que el peliplateado se diera la vuelta. "Aún no me has dicho por qué... quisiste conversar conmigo." 'Por qué me elegiste', fue lo que quedó entre líneas.

"Ah, cierto." Viktor se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró un momento hacia las estrellas, pensativo. "Te lo diré el día que me dejes beber un poco de tu sangre, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Eeeh? Pe-pero... ¿En verdad tengo que dejarme morder para poder saber eso?" Yuuri no pretendía decir eso en voz alta, pero de verdad sentía curiosidad de saber por qué rayos un dhampiro, especialmente uno tan atractivo como Viktor, estaría interesado en él.

Por un momento creyó que el dhampiro se había molestado con él por la manera en que formuló la pregunta, pues su rostro súbitamente mostraba seriedad. Pero Viktor sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

"Yuuri, sólo bromeaba. Ya te dije que no pienso forzarte a nada. Mi objetivo no es beber tu sangre, no es una condición para continuar con nuestra amistad, aunque realmente me gustaría probarla." Admitió sin vergüenza alguna. "Sin embargo, lo que quiero mostrarte está en mi apartamento, así que no tiene caso que te lo diga ahora. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad. Y si resulta que no quieres nada conmigo, entonces te dejaré en paz. Lo juraré ante cualquier Dios al que creas."

"Bueno, sigo vivo...Supongo que puedo confiar un poco en ti." Resolvió en decir el japonés con algo de timidez, entre broma y algo de verdad. Y por ello fue recompensado con la sonrisa más brillante de Viktor, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

"Gracias, Yuuri." Dijo, y se acercó para posar un suave beso sobre la mejilla derecha de Yuuri, mismo que duró varios segundos, pero que para el japonés se sintió como una maravillosa eternidad, haciendo que toda la sangre se le subiera a la cara para pintar sus mejillas de rojo. "Espero que nuestra segunda cita sea igual o mejor que esta. Buenas noches."

"S-sí. Lo mismo digo." Yuuri no sólo se había ruborizado, sino que también tiritó al sentir los fríos labios de Viktor y su respiración caliente sobre su piel. "Buenas noches." Dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus pulmones.

Yuuri aún no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre Viktor... pero al menos viviría un día más para ver la luz de sol. Además, una segunda cita no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, comentarios, mentadas de madre, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews ;D**

PD: Originalmente este era un one-shot para Halloween... Sin embargo, entre más lo escribía, más trama se me ocurría, así que tuve que dividir el fic para que no sea tan cansado de leer. Pero ahora serán 3 capítulos.


	2. La puerta abierta

**Advertencias:** Mención de sangre (lol), muerte de personajes secundarios, y abusos (no sexuales) a menores.

* * *

Los siguientes días Yuuri no se encontró de nuevo con Viktor, al menos no en persona. Ambos tenían horarios muy diferentes. Yuuri trabajaba de día y volvía a casa de tarde, a veces saliendo para ir a entrevistas de trabajo en busca de un empleo de profesor universitario, mientras que Viktor dormía durante el día y despertaba a medio día, pero se quedaba dentro de su apartamento hasta que se escondiera el sol y entonces salía a trabajar de noche; por lo que las llamadas y mensajes de texto era la mejor manera que tenían para comunicarse.

Era extraño. A través de la pantalla de su celular Yuuri podría jurar que Viktor era una persona cualquiera y no un dhampiro que podría beber su sangre hasta dejarlo seco si él así lo quisiese. Pero de a poco, y buscando más información sobre Vampiros en la Internet, el hombre japonés se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía nada de qué temer.

Sí, los vampiros bebían sangre. No, no mataban a sus víctimas. El cuerpo humano era capaz de regenerar sangre en pocas horas, días a lo mucho, así que la mordida de un vampiro no era realmente mortal si no bebían más de 2 litros. Los vampiros tenían el estómago del tamaño de una persona normal, así que con 3 litros de sangre podían estar satisfechos por varios días, por lo qu bolsas de sangre de 1 litro a la semana era suficiente para ellos (sí, Yuuri sacó el cálculo), y podían vivir hasta 300 años; mientras que los Dhampiros podían elegir entre la comida normal o sangre, y su tiempo de vida variaba entre 80 y 150 años. Además, los vampiros rara vez consumían sangre animal porque la sangre humana les sabía mejor en su paladar.

Eran los medios de comunicación amarillistas los que se encargaban de hacer parecer a los Vampiros y Dhampiros como plagas indeseadas, demonios asesinos, o criaturas contra natura creadas para desafiar a algún Dios de alguna religión, pero la verdad era, según lo que le había dicho Viktor, que los vampiros eran criaturas nocturnas tranquilas que se encontraban muy escondidos y bastante integrados en la sociedad. Incluso interactuaban normalmente con Humanos en su vida diaria sin que los humanos lo supieran, puesto éstos no solían causar problemas ni bebían sangre sin su consentimiento. Claro, existían Vampiros malvados, como el famoso Vlad Tepes el Empalador o Elizabeth Bathory, pero también existían Humanos malvados, como Genghis Kan o Delphine LaLaurie.

La mayoría de vampiros trabajaban de noche o tenían trabajos que pudieran hacer desde casa, mientras que los que vivían en sitios donde rara vez salía el Sol, como en Rusia, podían darse el lujo de trabajar de día. Yuuri supuso que en las películas y novelas que hacían ver a los vampiros como villanos era sólo por alimentar un viejo mito (o tal vez por racismo).

También supuso que, siendo Viktor un Dhampiro que trabajaba de noche, éste no podía encarar al Sol. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había asumido mal cuando el peliplateado dio un paso dentro del restaurante donde trabajaba, todavía habiendo luz natural.

Viktor vestía un casual pero elegante traje azul y gafas de sol, y cerró un parasol negro antes de sentarse en una mesa lejos de la ventana y de otros clientes. Yuuri no reconoció al peliplateado hasta que éste alzó una mano para saludarlo de una manera un poco infantil.

"¡Yuuri!"

"Viktor, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!" Preguntó en voz baja tras acercarse a su mesa con la excusa de tomar su orden, y el peliplateado bajó un poco sus lentes oscuros para dedicarle un guiño.

"Quería ver donde trabajas, y aprovechar para comer algo. ¿Ya casi es tu hora de salida, cierto?"

"Sí, mi turno termina en cinco minutos. Pero se suponía que nos veríamos más tarde, cuando bajara el sol, ¿recuerdas?" Insistió el hombre japonés con preocupación. Quién diría que una semana atrás estaría muy asustado del dhampiro para una semana después se preocuparse porque el dhampiro no sufriera daños por culpa del sol.

"Aww, ¿estás preocupado por mí, Yuuri?" Viktor sonrió de tal manera que su boca parecía forma un corazón, y el moreno no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo lindo que se veía eso. "No te preocupes. El Sol irrita un poco mi piel si no la cubro apropiadamente, pero no es fatal para mí." Dijo levantando un brazo para mostrar las mangas largas de su traje y los guantes negros que usaba, mismos que se quitó y guardó en su pantalón de mezclilla. "Ahora, ¿qué tal si me trae tu plato favorito del menú y comes conmigo? A menos que prefieras que iniciemos nuestra cita en otra parte." Inquirió pestañeando con coquetería, y el moreno estaba tan cansado y hambriento que pensó que la primera sugerencia era una gran idea.

"De acuerdo." Dio un suspiro un poco exasperado, pues podía sentir la mirada traviesa de sus compañeras meseras. Estaba seguro que le harían preguntas sobre el atractivo cliente. "¿Pero está bien si después de comer voy a mi casa y me cambio de ropa? No me gustaría llevar mi uniforme durante nuestra... cita." Preguntó con timidez, sintiendo alienígena la última palabra en su boca. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que ahora sí tenía algo que hacer además de ver la televisión el resto del día.

"Oh, no hay problema, Yuuri. No pensé en eso antes. Está bien si quieres ir a cambiarte." Le aseguró sin problemas.

"Muy bien. Pediré Katsudon, entonces. Y esta vez va por mi cuenta."

El katsudon del restaurante no sabía ni la mitad de bien al katsudon que su madre solía preparar cuando era niño, pero el sabor era decente, además, para él era gratis debido a que trabajaba allí. Y mientras esperaba porque la comida estuviese lista, Yuuri fue a los lavabos de empleados a tratar de acicalarse un poco, entonces volvió a la mesa y conversó con Viktor un rato antes de que el mesero del siguiente turno les llevara sus platillos.

"¡Vkusno!" Exclamó el dhampiro con su gran sonrisa en forma de corazón.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué significa eso?" Preguntó Yuuri, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como si se tratara de un perrito confundido.

"Vkusno significa 'delicioso' en ruso. Es decir que el katsudon es delicioso."

"Ya veo. Me alegro que te guste." Sonrió aliviado. Temía que al peliplateado no le fuese a gustar su comida favorita. "Ah, cierto. Eres de Rusia..." Hasta ese momento a Yuuri no se le había ocurrido preguntarse por qué Viktor hablaba tan bien japonés y por qué usaba los palillos con tanta facilidad. Darse cuenta de ello lo hizo sentirse un poco tonto. "¿Cuándo fue que viniste a Japón?"

"Llevo tres años viviendo en diferentes ciudades de Japón, pero me mudé a Tokyo hace unas pocas semanas." Contestó Viktor después de limpiarse los labios con una servilleta. "Vine porque me dijeron que Japón es uno de los que mejores países para alguien como yo, y debo decir que eso es muy cierto. Existen leyes que protegen mi identidad de otros mientras yo siga las reglas y no cause problemas. Tengo un empleo sencillo que me da el suficiente dinero para rentar un buen apartamento, y no tengo que gastar diariamente en provisiones porque puedo simplemente beber... ya sabes." Dijo lo último en voz baja, apoyándose un poco sobre la mesa para que Yuuri lo escuchara mejor. "Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que les gusta donar sangre de manera voluntaria para vampiros, mientras que no donan ni una gota de sangre para otros Humanos que lo necesitan para transfusiones." La voz de Viktor fue bajando cada vez más. "Lo cual es contradictorio, porque siempre escucho o leo comentarios de humanos que dicen odiar a los vampiros y explican de manera explícita como matarían a uno..." Sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro. "Los Humanos son raros."

"Oh." Sí. Yuuri también había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios furtivos desde que era niño, pero nunca había puesto suficiente atención como para pensar que eran un problema, pues realmente nunca tuvo nada en contra de los vampiros más allá del miedo a lo desconocido.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. No debería de hablar de este tipo de cosas cuando estamos comiendo. No quiero que pierdas el apetito." Viktor dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, pero era innegable que era falsa y fingida. Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, Viktor. Yo tampoco entiendo a otros humanos si te soy sincero." Yuuri se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Después de pensar que iba a morir la semana pasada, ya nada lo asustaba o incomodaba como antes. La sonrisa de Viktor se suavizó y pareció más alegre.

"Pero, ¿sabes? Lo mejor de Japón es que tú estás aquí, Yuuri." Agregó con un guiño coqueto, haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara, y por suerte no tenía comida en la boca en ese momento sino la habría escupido de la impresión; los flirteos del dhampiro lo afectaban demasiado.

"Ah, gracias. Ta-también me alegro que estés aquí." Yuuri no sabía cómo coquetear de vuelta, por lo que optó por decir la verdad. Viktor hacía que su vida fuese más interesante, y cada vez menos tenía razones para estar en contra de tener un amigo dhampiro (pronto amante, si las cosas seguían así de bien). "Yo, bueno... Me caes bien. No creo que seas peligroso, y... me gusta pasar tiempo contigo." Dijo, y podría jurar que las mejillas blancas de Viktor se habían ruborizado un poco también.

"Gracias, Yuuri. Sabía que tú me aceptarías." El peliplateado alargó una mano a través de la mesa y la puso encima de la izquierda del moreno. Yuuri al principio se sobresaltó porque no se lo esperaba, y Viktor hubiese quitado la mano con vergüenza sino fuera porque el japonés rápidamente la cubrió con su mano izquierda para asegurarle que no le tenía miedo. Se miraron mutuamente varios segundos sin dejar de sonreír, aunque eventualmente tuvieron que separarse para continuar comiendo.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Yuuri? ¿Tienes familia?" Inquirió Viktor antes de llevarse arroz a la boca. Yuuri tardó un poco en contestar, teniendo que soltar el filete de cerdo que había tomado previamente entre los palillos porque no se lo iba a comer pronto.

"Mis padres... ellos murieron hace algunos años atrás. Los dos. En un accidente de automovilístico." Yuuri normalmente no hablaba de ello porque era algo muy personal, pero Viktor ya le había contado sobre su padre, así que sabía que él lo entendería. "Mi hermana mayor se quedó en Hasetsu, mi ciudad natal, para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Es un Onsen... Se suponía que yo debía hacerme cargo de él, pero..." Dio un suspiro, y Viktor esperó paciente a que continuara. "Decidí mudarme a Tokyo hace dos años atrás. No soy tan fuerte como mi hermana como para quedarme en ese lugar..."

"Lo siento tanto, Yuuri. Puedo imaginar un poco lo que se siente. Para mí perder a mi padre fue cómo perder a ambos. Yo tampoco pude soportar la presión y salí de mi comunidad para comenzar una vida nueva como Humano." Confesó con rostro estoico, pero el moreno podía escuchar la vergüenza de su acto en su voz.

Yuuri comprendía totalmente eso, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo, escapar de Hasetsu y de viejas dolencias. La muerte de sus padres seguía doliendo, pero con el tiempo ese dolor se hizo más llevadero, sobre todo porque ahora debía pensar en su futuro para no quedarse estancado en el pasado. Además, la muerte era el siguiente paso natural después de la vida y era algo inevitable. Incluso los Vampiros y Dhampiros morían (según Internet).

"¿Qué hay de tu madre?" Cuestionó con cautela. La madre de Viktor era una vampira, así que Yuuri no estaba seguro si podían hablar sobre ella en público.

"Mi madre..." Viktor bajó los palillos y los dejó a un lado de su plato antes de cerrar los ojos un momento, con el katsudon todavía a la mitad.

"No tienes que decirme si no quieres." Se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta que era un tema delicado.

"No, está bien. Dije que podías preguntarme lo que quisieras, ¿recuerdas?" Su rostro amigable regresó un momento antes de volverse extremadamente serio de nuevo. "Mi madre es una mujer... muy vieja. Su apariencia es la de una joven hermosa y jovial de veinte años tal vez, muchos dicen que me parezco a ella; pero por dentro está podrida y senil." Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír tanto desprecio proveniente del peliplateado, y también paró de comer para centrarse en la historia. Por su parte, Viktor había bajado su mirada hacia la mesa y sus cejas se habían contraído un poco. "Viví mis primeros diez años de vida con ella, y siempre le tuve miedo por lo errático de su comportamiento. Ella quería que yo fuese tan cruel como ella, pues, a pesar de que siempre teníamos suficientes bolsas de sangre, ella... me obligaba a cazar animales porque 'yo tenía que aprender a morder de alguna forma', y si me rehusaba, me dejaba sin comer varios días y me azotaba hasta que yo estuviera lo suficientemente hambriento y enojado como para cazar sin remordimientos..." A este punto el moreno esta tan perturbador por el relato que se quedó paralizado, no pudiendo ni respirar al ver a Viktor tan desmoralizado. "...Pero yo no soy como ella. Siempre me sentí culpable después de saciar mi hambre."

"Viktor." Lo llamó Yuuri con tristeza. "No debes sentirte culpable por lo que tu madre te hacía hacer. Eras sólo un niño, y ella se suponía que debía ser la adulta responsable que cuidara de ti, no que te obligara a hacer nada que no quisieras, mucho menos matarte de hambre."

"Lo sé." Sacudió la cabeza, pero sin mirar a su interlocutor. "Eso me lo digo a mí mismo a diario. Pero..."

Viktor calló, siendo el murmullo de la ciudad lo único que Yuuri escuchaba mientras trataba de descifrar exactamente qué era lo que le molestaba en verdad al dhampiro. Pero ambos se sobresaltaron cuando una mesera se acercó a preguntar si podía retirar sus platos.

Yuiro maldijo mentalmente a la chica por interrumpir la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ésta sólo hacía su trabajo, así que trató de no hacerle mala cara mientras asentía y sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón un paquete de caramelos de menta y ofrecerle uno a Viktor.

El peliplateado, todavía un poco distraído por la interrupción, parpadeó un par de veces antes de aceptar el dulce con una ligera sonrisa agradecida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El camino hacia el departamento del japonés fue relativamente silencioso y algo incómodo. El Sol seguía mostrándose sobre un cielo anaranjado del cual Viktor tenía que cubrirse con su parasol negro mientras caminaba junto a Yuuri a una distancia corta pero considerablemente alejada para respetaba el espacio personal de cada uno.

"Espero no haber arruinado nuestra segunda cita." Dijo de pronto, con su vista puesta al frente, aún sin mirar a su acompañante.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Yuuri, incrédulo. "¡N-no! ¡Para nada!" Mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico y decir algo que en verdad arruinara la cita, decidió abordar el asunto desde otra dirección. "Técnicamente... nuestra cita no ha iniciado aún porque apareciste más temprano de lo planeado." Viktor por fin volteó a verlo con curiosidad. "Así que, ¿vas a decirme ya qué tienes planeado para nosotros?"

"¡Oh!... Pero eso es un secreto, Yuuri." Canturreó Viktor de mejor humor, aliviado de que el moreno aún quisiera salir con él. Yuuri no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Viktor era el tipo de personas que le gustaba dar sorpresas; su primer encuentro fue una sorpresa "Pero puedo adelantarte que se trata de uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, el cual quiero compartir contigo." Sonrió, y Yuuri sonrió de vuelta.

"Entiendo. Pero tengo otra pregunta."

"¿Sí, Yuuri?"

"¿Los vampiros pueden transformarse en murciélagos?" Viktor soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Siguieron conversando, olvidándose por completo de la incomodidad anterior. Yuuri continuó haciendo preguntas referentes a su raza mientras que Viktor contestaba divertido que no, que no era alérgico a los dientes de ajo, que no le pasaba nada por ver un crucifijo ni le molestaba el agua bendita, y no, definitivamente no usaba una sombrilla para evitar brillar como diamante ante la luz del sol.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, que estaba en el primer piso de un edificio de tres plantas, Yuuri usó su llave para abrir la puerta y entrar.

"No tardaré mucho en cambiarme. Puedes..." Al dejar de escuchar pasos tras de él, se giró para ver por qué Viktor se había detenido ante el marco de la puerta. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Yo... necesito tu permiso para entrar a tu hogar." Si no fuera porque Viktor lo había dicho con una expresión totalmente de seriedad, Yuuri habría pensado que era una broma. "Lo entenderé si prefieres que me quede afuera."

"Uhm...Por supuesto que puedes pasar. Eres bienvenido." Viktor asintió, y tentativamente atravesó la puerta primero moviendo un pie hacia adelante. Al no suceder nada, entonces entró por completó y cerró la puerta tras de él. "¿Qué...qué fue eso? ¿Es algo de vampiros?" Yuuri esperaba que su preguntaba no sonase despectiva, pero el peliplateado asintió sin problemas.

"No sé muy bien la historia completa, pero sé que milenios atrás, una religión de tantas, lanzó una maldición contra los Vampiros para evitar que entraran a la casa de los Humanos sin permiso por miedo a ser mordidos. Creo que fue La Santa Inquisición, pero no puedo asegurarlo." Se encogió de hombros. "Puedo entrar a establecimientos públicos y edificios abandonados, pero si trato de entrar a lugar que es usando como el hogar de un Humano, una barrera me lo impedirá. He tenido que rechazar muchas invitaciones de mis colegas de trabajo porque no existen una manera sutil de explicarles que necesito su permiso verbal para entrar en sus casas." Rió de una manera tan amarga que el moreno no supo cómo contestar a eso.

Yuuri podía intuir que Viktor no buscaba darle lástima sino explicarle lo mejor posible su situación y limitaciones, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya veo... ¿Quieres algo de beber?" Sus padres le habían enseñado a ser siempre cortés con los invitados. Viktor era la primera persona que Yuuri dejaba entrar a su apartamento desde que se mudó a Tokyo, así que, curiosamente, se sentía más nervioso por tratar de ser un buen anfitrión que ante el hecho de que acababa dejar pasar a 'peligroso' dhampiro a su hogar.

"No, gracias, Yuuri. Ve a cambiarte." Sonrió, y se sentó a esperarlo en un sofá de dos plazas frente un televisor tamaño estándar, aunque no lo encendió porque a cambió miró su celular.

El departamento de Yuuri era pequeño, tanto que literalmente la pequeña cocina y la sala estaban en la misma estancia. Solamente el dormitorio y el servicio tenían separación.

Yuuri, en menos de cinco minutos, se quitó su uniforme rojo y lo cambió por ropa casual; una camiseta blanca con rayas azules y pantalones de mezclilla, y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó atrás volver a la sala, un poco avergonzado debido a la mirada azul tan intensa sobre él. El peliplateado sonrió y se levantó del sofá.

"Yuuri. Creí que sólo eras lindo y amable, pero ahora me doy cuenta que también eres bastante guapo. Me siento muy afortunado de que hayas aceptado una segunda cita conmigo." Viktor no lo había dicho en un tono coqueto sino sincero, y Yuuri no supo que más hacer que ruborizarse mientras murmuraba las gracias con timidez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh, ¿así que tu pasatiempo favorito es el patinaje sobre hielo?" Inquirió Yuuri con sorpresa cuando pararon frente a la fachada de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Tuvieron que tomar un tren rápido para llegar allí, así que el recorrido fue de menos de quince minutos, pero durante ese tiempo el sol ya había bajado lo suficiente para pintar el cielo de rosa, casi morado, y Viktor entonces pudo quitarse las gafas negras, aunque aún sostenía el parasol.

"Sí. Solía patinar en lagos congelados cuando era niño. Mi padre fue el que me enseñó a patinar, así que soy todo un experto en eso." Dijo en tono de broma y Yuuri rió un poco. "Puedes apoyarte en mí si lo necesitas, Yuuri." Ofreció alzando una ceja y canturreando su nombre, pero el japonés rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Creo que te sorprenderá saber que yo ya sé patinar. En Hasetsu también había una pista de patinaje."

"¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?!" Fingió decepción con una expresión ridículamente exagerada, con su boca y ojos bien abiertos. "¡No! Yuuri, ¡arruinaste mi plan romántico de hacer que caigas a mis brazos cada vez que resbales sobre el hielo!"

"Bueno... si te sirve de algo, puedo fingir que resbalo y tú me atrapas." Sugirió tratando de no reír, con algo de timidez, y fue el turno de Viktor de reírse.

"Bueno. Creo que puedo conformarme con eso." Pero cuando el peliplateado estaba por empujar la puerta, se detuvo de golpe, con su vista recayendo en un letrero triangular rojo.

Yuuri vio como el dhampiro retrocedía y se alejaba de la puerta, entonces puso su vista de vuelta en la señalética, la cual tenía el dibujo de una dentadura con colmillo hecho en líneas blancas y otra línea diagonal atravesándolo en señal de prohibición.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. Mis compañeros de trabajo fueron los que me dijeron sobre esta pista. Pero supongo que no puedo culparlos de no saber que esta regla me excluye de entrar."

El moreno frunció el ceño y se sintió muy extraño ante aquella situación. Vagamente recordaba haber visto esos mismos letreros en algunos otros sitios de la ciudad, pero jamás les había puesto la atención necesaria como para saber qué decían, pues éstos se confundían con otro tipo de señales como 'No mascotas', 'No tatuajes', 'No extranjeros'.

"¿Acaso hay una manera de que ellos sepan quién es un Vampiro y quién no?" Inquirió Yuuri en voz baja. No había personas cerca que pudieran escucharlos, pero no estaba de más ser cuidadoso.

"No, a menos que yo se los diga. Pero dudo mucho que el dueño de la pista me invite a pasar. Es decir, por algo puso ese letrero..." Dio un suspiró y peinó su cabello plateado hacia atrás en un ademán exasperado. "Es posible que pueda pasar porque esto sigue siendo un espacio público. Pero no quiero arriésgame a que un escudo se active." Se giró hacia el japonés, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. "En verdad lo siento, Yuuri. Parece que nuestra cita..." Pero antes de que Viktor pudiera terminar la oración, el hombre japonés puso las manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró con determinación.

"Está bien. No es culpa tuya, Viktor. Existen muchos otros lugares a los que podemos ir. Quiero que nuestra cita continúe." El hombre de cabello plateado lo miró atónito por varios segundos hasta que su boca dejó de ser una línea tensada para transformarse en su sonrisa con forma de corazón.

"Ah. Tienes razón, Yuuri. No debemos dejar que esto nos bajen los ánimos." Alargó la mano con la que no sostenía la sombrilla y acarició la mejilla derecha del moreno, después se acercó y posó sus labios en su otra mejilla. Yuuri sintió escalofríos y su rostro enrojeció por completo. "Además, poder estar contigo ahora mismo es suficiente para mí."

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokyo en busca de algo qué hacer para continuar su cita, Yuuri pudo comprobar que no sólo la pista de patinaje tenía ese letrero rojo sino muchos otros locales más. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había percatado antes?

Yuuri aún no sabía por qué Viktor lo había elegido a él para contarle su secreto entre tantas personas que existían en el mundo, pero se alegraba de ello.

Y en un movimiento algo atrevido de su parte, se acercó más al peliplateado, tomando su mano libre entre la suya. Un poco sobresaltado, Viktor lo miró un momento con vacilación, pero no tardó mucho en estrechar su mano con fuerza y compartir su sombrilla.


	3. Brillo nocturno

Tras tres semanas de convivir juntos, Yuuri pudo comprobar que Viktor no era peligroso, de hecho, él era tan manso como un cachorrito. No solo eso, sino que también era carismático y divertido, y siempre podían conversar sobre cualquier tema mientras no estuvieran en público. Ser un dhampiro no lo hacía diferente al resto de personas (al menos no de mala manera).

Así que cuando el japonés abrió los ojos esa mañana de sábado, y su primer pensamiento fue 'quiero besarlo' supo que ya era hora de saber por qué el dhampiro lo había elegido a él y no a alguien más. Se lo preguntaría ese mismo día. Y si las cosas salían como lo esperado, también aceptaría su propuesta de ser novios.

Los únicos altibajos en su relación eran cuestiones externas, pues, debido a sus horarios, solamente podían verse dos o tres horas al día, y cuando tenían citas, no podían entrar a ciertos lugares porque los vampiros/dhampiros no tenían permitida la entrada. Eso no era culpa de Viktor. Además, Yuuri prefería simples paseos por el parque en vez de oscuros cines en los que no podían conversar, o ruidosos restaurantes donde cualquiera podría entrometerse en sus conversaciones.

Estar con Viktor era lo que le importaba.

Por lo que, para su siguiente cita, Yuuri había sugerido que se vieran en el parque cerca de su apartamento. El parque era bonito y tenía muchos árboles que regalaban sombra, incluso siendo otoño, así que esperaba que Viktor no se sintiese ofendido y dijera que no (entendía que debía cuidar su piel del sol). No obstante, el peliplateado aceptó sin problemas, incluso parecía extrañamente complacido ante la idea.

Sentado ya en una de las bancas de parque, Yuuri esperaba ver una sombrilla negra para anunciar la llegada de su cita. Sin embargo, fue la visión de un poodle café lo que llamó su atención.

"Hola." Yuuri saludó y sonrió. El poodle le parecía familiar, lo más seguro es que lo hubiese visto antes por las calles si es que él y su dueño solían pasear por ese mismo parque.

Cuando el poodle posó su quijada sobre su rodilla y gimoteó pidiendo caricias, Yuuri por fin lo reconoció. Hacía más o menos un mes que había visto a ese mismo poodle, en ese mismo lugar, a punto de morir...

"Makkachin es la razón por la que te elegí." Escuchó a alguien decir de pronto, sobresaltándolo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de Viktor bajo sus gafas y sombrilla negra.

"¿Makkachin?" Repitió, intuyendo que se trataba del nombre del poodle. "¿Es tu perro?"

El peliplateado asintió y se sentó a su lado sobre la banca, compartiendo su sombrilla y quitándose los lentes oscuros para colgarlos sobre el bolsillo delantero de su traje.

"Fue en este mismo parque la primera vez que te vi." Confesó y guiñó un ojo. Yuuri continuó acariciando a Makkachin a pesar de la sorpresa. "Yo tenía pocos días en la ciudad, por lo que esa tarde decidí salir a pasear para comenzar a reconocer las calles, y entonces te vi..." Su expresión afable cambió a una seria. "Cargabas contigo a un poodle grande que se estaba desangrando. No supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento, sobre todo porque otros humanos te veían con desdén y nadie parecía querer a ayudarte."

Yuuri se mantuvo callado, recordando muy bien ese día. Un automóvil había atropellado a un perro sin dueño, y el moreno corrió a su lado gritando por ayuda. Pero el chofer se fue, y los demás peatones lo miraron con pena sin siquiera hacer un ademán de querer ayudar. Incluso escuchó a una persona llamarlo estúpido porque el perro obviamente moriría.

No obstante, Yuuri había perdido a sus padres de la misma manera, por culpa de un conductor imprudente, por lo que no dudó en levantar al perro y buscar una veterinaria, quedándose al lado del perro todo el tiempo que el veterinario lo permitió. Visitó al perro por dos días seguidos, lamentándose de no poder llevarlo a casa con él (para eso tendría que buscar otro apartamento), aunque se llenó de alivio cuando, al tercer día, se enteró que un alma caritativa lo había adoptado y pagado por el tratamiento.

"Oh..." Eso explicaba porque Viktor insistía en que la razón por la que se acercó a él 'estaba en su casa'.

"Quise acercarme y hablar contigo para decirte lo impresionado que estaba por tu noble acto. Verte salvar a Makkachin, cuando a mí mi madre me hacía cazar animales sin piedad, fue un respiro de alivio." Dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia. "He visto cómo otros humanos tratan a sus mascotas, y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez mi madre tenía razón, que ellos son sólo comida o entretenimiento... Pero tú lo salvaste. Además, tu sangre huele bien."

Yuuri no supo qué decir al tener la mirada acuosa de Viktor sobre él y las patas de Makkachin en su regazo mientras su cabecita se restregaba contra él con afecto, pero definitivamente la alegría era parte de ello.

"El sol brillaba demasiado ese día y me hacía sentir muy exhausto," Continuó el peliplateado. "Por eso decidí esperar a que fuera de noche para entrar a la veterinaria a escondidas y ver a Makkachin." Admitió con un poco pena, encogiéndose de hombros. "Él estaba muriendo, por lo que le di un poco de mi sangre." Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, y Viktor contestó la pregunta que pensó que vendría. "No, no es un perro vampiro." Sacudió la cabeza. "Pero es posible que mi sangre lo ayude a vivir más tiempo que un perro normal." Sonrió, y Makkachin movió la cola. Entonces continuó otra vez con seriedad. "No estoy seguro de cómo funcionan las relaciones humanas. Así que cuando me topé contigo por casualidad unas noches después, quise que supieras primero sobre mi naturaleza antes de hacerme ilusiones contigo. No me gustan los secretos."

A este punto Yuuri ya no podía ruborizarse más. Desde el principio Viktor había declarado sus intenciones sobre una posible relación amorosa de la cual Yuuri realmente no tenía ninguna objeción más allá de su vampirismo (cosa que ya había dejado de preocuparle realmente). Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nervios mientras pensaba en una manera apropiada de contestar eso, al tiempo que sentía alivio de que el poodle que salvó tenía como dueño a un maravilloso dhampiro.

"Creo que lo entiendo... Aunque me hubiese gustado que no me dieras el susto de mi vida cuando te presentaste." Ambos rieron un poco. Viktor ya se había disculpado muchas veces por eso. "Pero mantuviste a Makkachin en secreto." Agregó con el ceño fruncido, mas no parecía molesto.

"No fue un secreto, Yuuri, fue una omisión." Canturreo divertido. "Además, te dije desde el primer día que quería decirte la razón de por qué quería que fueras mi 'amigo'. No es mi culpa que hayas rechazado mi invitación." Dijo, acercando su rostro mientras agitaba sus largas pestañas. "Makkachin aún necesitaba recuperarse por lo que no podía sacarlo de casa. Los animales y los vampiros somos buenos juzgando a las personas, pero ver lo que hiciste por Makkachin me dio el impulso extra para hablarte. Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿no crees que somos compatibles?" Besó su mejilla derecha para después posar sus labios junto a la comisura de sus labios, continuando en susurros. "Me gustan los perros, a ti te gustan los perros." Besó su labio inferior. "Te gusta el katsudon, a mí me gusta el katsudon." Después besó su labio superior. "Makkachin te ama..."

Yuuri instintivamente cerró los ojos y sus labios se encontraron por completo. Viktor entonces tomó su barbilla con la mano que no sostenía la sombrilla y profundizó el acto. Yuuri abandonó las orejas del poodle y llevó las manos al cabello del dhampiro, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones plateados. Cuando se separaron varios segundos después, ambos se miraban con mutuo afecto.

"Um. Viktor." Yuuri fue el primero que rompió el silencio, hablando con timidez. "Yo... quiero... umm. Tú..." Estaba tan avergonzado que no sabía cómo decirlo. Pero el dhampiro creyó entender lo que sugería.

"¿Ya puedo preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio?" Inquirió con su sonrisa de corazón, ruborizado. Makkachin pudo percibir la felicidad del ambiente y ladró moviendo la cola.

"Oh... Eso no era lo que..." Se sobresaltó al digerir la oración, aunque se dio cuenta que esa sería la pregunta más obvia debido al contexto. Makkachin lamió sus manos. Por lo que, más tranquilo, asintió y sonrió, con su rostro aún ruborizado. "Sí. Qui-quiero ser tu novio, Viktor."

"¡Yuuri!" Alzó los brazos y los echó sobre su ahora-novio para estrujarlo y besarlo de nuevo. Yuuri correspondió gustoso. Y se mantuvieron abrazados incluso después de terminar el beso, lo cual Viktor aprovechó para llevar su nariz a su cuello, aspirando su olor sin vergüenza. "Mm. Hueles muy bien."

"Puedes morderme, si quieres." Dijo al fin, en voz baja.

El cielo morado y el viento ligero que soplaba las hojas naranjas, sumando la tranquilidad de ese lado del parque y la falta de terceros, hacían lucir aquello como el escenario perfecto para un momento de privacidad.

Viktor, aún entre los brazos de Yuuri, abrió los ojos de golpe y sus hombros se tensaron. Entonces levantó la mirada enseguida, y el moreno pudo ver que en su expresión mostraba preocupación.

"Yuuri..." Se hizo hacia atrás sobre la banca hasta deshacer el abrazo, no obstante, dejando una mano entrelazada con la suya. "Ya te lo dije antes. Eso no es una condición para continuar con nuestra relación. No necesito tu sangre." Dijo con el ceño fruncido, no siendo un regaño pero sí una ligera amonestación. Realmente no quería que su novio se sintiese obligado a alimentarlo cuando él tenía suficientes bolsas de sangre en casa.

"¡Lo-lo sé! ¡Sé que no es una condición!" Se apresuró en decir, volviendo a sentirse nervioso y agitando su mano libre. Makkachin se quitó de sus rodillas al ya no recibir caricias y entonces se acostó sobre el pasto. "Yo... en realidad, tengo curiosidad de cómo se siente... Y ahora que somos no-novios pensé que deberías saber que no me molestaría darte un poco si algún día lo necesitas." Bajó la mirada, esperando a que lo que acababa de sugerir no fuese alguna clase de insulto para los vampiros. Pero quería que Viktor supiera que tenía su apoyo sin importarle su naturaleza, y esa fue la única manera en que se le ocurrió en decirlo.

Sabía que Viktor prefería la comida normal o la sangre donada antes que morder a alguien (gracias a los traumas causados por su madre). No obstante, existía una gran diferencia entre cazar y someter a una presa por necesidad que a que la 'presa' ofreciera voluntariamente su sangre.

"Entiendo." Viktor sonrió otra vez y sus ojos azules se suavizaron. Entonces llevó los nudillos de su novio a sus labios para besarlos como agradecimiento. "¿Puedo hacerlo ahora?"

"¿Eh?" Parpadeó, confundido. "¿Ahora mismo, a mitad del parque?" Viktor asintió, teniendo la decencia de al menos parecer apenado, con sus mejillas aún rosadas. El moreno miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. "Es-está bien."

"Sólo relájate. Seré lo más gentil que pueda." Prometió Viktor en murmullos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, con su sombrilla dándoles más privacidad. Un par de colmillos sobresalieron de su boca al tiempo que deslizaba su mano previamente entrelazada con la de Yuuri por la longitud de su brazo hasta posarla contra su nuca.

Yuuri tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo cómo la nariz fría y la respiración caliente de Viktor hacían un particular contraste sobre su piel, y cómo sus labios carnosos se posaban sobre su clavícula para trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar a la yugular. Yuuri no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió dos agujas atravesar su carne. Un leve quejido escapó de su boca, y el peliplateado acarició su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición no más de unos pocos segundos, que para Yuuri fueron eternos, sintiendo su sangre escapar lentamente por sus venas y su cabeza comenzar marearse.

Uh. No dolió tanto como creía. Y tampoco esperaba sentir una lengua sobre las heridas cuando el peliplateado dejó de succionar.

"Gracias, Yuuri. Eso fue delicioso." Besó su cuello un par de veces antes de separarse, regalando a Yuuri una visión extrañamente sensual cuando limpió de su barbilla un poco del líquido rojo que resbaló desde la comisura de sus labios con un dedo índice para proceder a lamerlo. "Estarás mareado unos minutos, pero te aseguró que estarás bien."

Yuuri, no estando seguro de cómo debería de actuar, se llevó una mano al cuello, notando con sorpresa que no tenía ninguna herida.

"¿Uh? Pero..."

"Ah, los vampiros podemos curar la herida de nuestra mordida con saliva. Por eso la gente nos confunde con murciélagos." Dijo guiñando un ojo. "Vayamos a comer algo para que te recuperes." Se levantó de la banca y le ofreció una mano a su novio, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Yuuri, al tratar de ponerse en pie, terminó por tambalearse hacia adelante. Viktor rápidamente lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Y antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, le puso la sombrilla en la mano y tomó sus piernas y espalda para cargarlo como princesa.

"¡Vi-Viktor!" Exclamó avergonzado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio mientras se aseguraba de no tirar la sombrilla. "Puedo caminar. Puedes bajarte."

"Lo sé, Yuuri. Pero déjame ayudarte. Es mi culpa que estés débil después de todo." Sonrío cuando Yuuri desistió de bajarse, entonces besó su frente. Makkachin trotó feliz tras ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seis meses más tarde.

Viktor dormía en su cama, la cual no era un ataúd (Yuuri se sorprendió de saberlo la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en su apartamento), cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Makkachin levantó la cabeza desde los pies de la cama y ladró para despertar a su dueño.

"Ya estoy despierto, Makka." Dijo mientras bostezaba. Por flojera, dejó sonar el móvil unos segundos más, hasta que se dio cuenta que era su novio quien llamaba. "Yuuri, buenas tardes." Canturreó con un poco de pereza.

"Lo siento, ¿estabas durmiendo?" Inquirió con timidez.

"Sí, pero no importa. Ya era hora de despertar de todos modos. ¿A qué debo el placer de escuchar tu encantadora voz tan temprano, solnyshko?" Preguntó de manera juguetona.

Según recordaba Yuuri, solnyshko significaba 'mi pequeño sol' en ruso. Aquello lo hizo ruborizarse.

"Viktor, conseguí el empleo."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es magnífico, Yuuri!" Exclamó más despierto, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. "¿Significa que serás profesor universitario como querías, cierto? ¿Vas a darme clases particulares, Yuuri-sensei?" Preguntó coqueto, y Yuuri rio.

"Si, y no." Contestó, dudando un poco en cómo proseguir. "Me dieron el empleo, sí, pero no exactamente el que yo buscaba..."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Viktor esperaba a que no se tratara de algo malo debido a su manera tan cautelosa de hablar.

"Yo pedí el turno matutino, pero las plazas estaban llenas, así que me ofrecieron a cambio el turno nocturno. Al principio no iba a aceptar, pero me di cuenta que el horario..."

"Podremos pasar más tiempo juntos por las tardes." Dedujo Viktor con ojos brillantes. "Pero, ¿estás seguro de eso, Yuuri? La vida nocturna no es sencilla para los humanos."

"Está bien. Aunque no estuviéramos juntos es muy posible que lo aceptara de todos modos. Además, es el mismo trabajo que quiero pero en diferentes horas; y pasar más tiempo contigo es un excelente extra."

"Entiendo." Sonrió mientras sentía su corazón llenarse de alegría. Realmente le gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con su prometido. "En ese caso tienes totalmente mi apoyo. ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi apartamento y festejamos? Compré más condones." Yuuri no necesitaba ver a Viktor para saber que había guiñado un ojo, y Viktor no necesitaba ver a Yuuri para saber que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Veinte años más tarde.

"¿Estás seguro?" Inquirió Yuuri por centésima vez, y Viktor tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos.

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro, solnyshko." Tomo las mejillas de su esposo y jugueteó con ellas. "¿Prometimos estar juntos siempre, recuerdas?" Beso su nariz de manera cariñosa, y el moreno dio un suspiro de alivio. "Estaré feliz de ir a Hasetsu contigo. Mari ya no puede hacerse cargo del onsen ella sola, ¿cierto? Además, me encantará pasar más tiempo con nuestros sobrinos y las hijas de tu amiga Yuuko. Y el aire marino le hará bien a Makkachin." Makkachin, acostado desde su cama para mascotas, aulló para darle la razón. Gracias a la sangre de Viktor aún tenía algunos años más de vida, pero ya estaba viejo y su pelaje un poco grisáceo.

Mari se había casado no mucho tiempo después que Yuuri y Viktor, y tenía dos precioso hijos que la pareja de humano y dhampiro visitaban una o dos veces al año. Pero Mari tenía ya 49 años y quería tomarse un tiempo lejos del onsen familiar, pidiéndole a Yuuri que se hiciera cargo de él por unos meses, lo cual implicaría mudarse de vuelta a su pueblo natal de manera indefinida. Quizás para siempre.

Yuuri, con 44 años y Viktor 70, se seguía viendo tan joven como a sus veintes (gracias a sus genes japoneses), mientras que Viktor había envejecido muy poco también, pero seguía actuando tan jovial como siempre, por lo que fácilmente podía decir tener la misma edad que su esposo si alguien preguntaba. Incluso se había dejado crecer el cabello a petición de Yuuri, lo cual lo hacía lucir más joven aún.

"Si, tienes razón. Necesitamos pasar más tiempo con nuestra familia." Sonrió, y tomó las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

"Yuuri, estás temblando."

"Lo-lo sé. Creo que solo estoy un poco nervioso por volver a Hasetsu después de tanto años..."

"Todo estará bien, solnyshko. Estoy seguro que tus padres están orgullosos de ti, donde quiera que estén, porque eres un buen hombre que salva perritos y alimenta puntualmente a su dhampiro." Dijo un poco en broma, y Yuuri rio.

"Vitya. A veces creo que solo me amas por mi perro y por mi sangre." Comentó mientras soltaba sus manos pero para posar los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Pues yo a veces creo que solamente me amas por mi perro cuando yo te amo tanto, solnyshko." Replicó fingiendo ojos tristes, regresando el abrazo, y Yuuri rio más.

"Por supuesto que no. Te amo por ser tú." Agitó sus pestañas negras de manera coqueta (algo que había aprendido de su esposo en todos sus años juntos), y juntó sus labios con afecto. "Pero Makkachin es un excelente extra." Agregó alzando una ceja, y Viktor rio mientras le daba la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

 _¡Fin!_

Okay, se suponía que este sería un one-shot, pero conforme lo escribía se me fueron ocurriendo más cositas extras (como agregar más datos sobre vampiros y el cómo sería su vida entre humanos) y se fue alargado. Pero este ya es oficialmente el último cap. Espero que les haya gustado ;D

 **Si quieren más fanfics viktuuri terminados, pueden entrar a mi perfil y leer "El dragón blanco", "¿Puedo ser tu novio?" o "Sudden Love Story" :D**

 **O pueden buscar mi facebook y leer los doujins/comic que yo misma dibujo :D  
** _Facebook: rhapeseuhansface_  
 _Tumblr: rhapeseuhans_


End file.
